Whispers in the Dark
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For PenMaster51* Her heart had been broken; shattered one too many times and she thought she had no one. If only she'd hear him, then she'd know she'd never be alone.


**This is for PenMaster51, just because she's awesome,lol. She owns Leah, I own nothing. Please read and review, and I hope u like it, Penn!**_

* * *

_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Griffin couldn't believe his ears as Leah built her wall back up again, brushing everything off and saying she would be alright when they both knew she wouldn't be. He bit back a comment and just studied her, how she was so vulnerable and how his love could heal her. He could wipe away those tears and keep them away, turning them into blossoms of happiness. Leah had been through so much and had cried way too much than the normal girl should cry. Her love, something she had given out to so many, only to have it ripped away, was waiting for him to take it and hold onto it. His love was just waiting to break down her wall.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

If she would let him in, he could show her that he'd hold her when she needed it and he'd always be there. She needed to know that if she ever needed to run, she could run to him. His love was like fire; consuming and entrapping something inside, holding it in a warm embrace and never letting it go. He would hold her and love her, and be her retreat when she needed a break.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

With him by her side, she'd never be alone. Never. Whenever darkness and bitterness crossed them, he'd light her eyes with hope and promise. He'd light the way for her and see her through. If only she'd hear him at night, when he watched her sleep, making sure she'd be okay. When her nightmares came, he'd whisper that she'd be alright, and she'd calm down.

She needed to know he'd never be too far away. He'd always be close to her, in case she needed him. In case she wanted to hear the reassuring words that would make her relax and ease into a state where she could open her heart, even if it was just to him.

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

Griffin sighed with content as he gazed down at Leah while she slept. Her beautiful dirty blond hair splayed across the pillow and her shoulders. Even while he was right there, he could see it in her face that she had been lonely, she had been torn apart by those she thought loved her, she had lost her family and became a broken heart. Stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head, hoping she knew that he was waiting for her to realize he would be there.

He'd stop the pain and erase the loneliness that had corrupted the leftover pieces of her heart. What Danny did, the pain he caused, the death of Tyson, he wished he could take it all away and turn her pain into happiness and joy.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

"I'll be the one, Leah. I'll be the one to find you, the real you and not the shield you put up around everybody else. I'll be the one that'll guide you through the darkness and pain. Leah, my love will consume you in everything you deserve. Love, passion, care and security. You'll never be alone, love. Never, I promise you." He whispered, barely making out her features by the faint glow of a light in another room. "Whenever you feel pain, you can run to me and I'll take it away, I'll light the sky with stars so you can find your way." He almost chuckled, feeling like a stalker for watching her at night and how stupid he sounded, confessing his love and devotion to a sleeping girl.

Suddenly, Leah stirred and he nearly jumped. She turned so she could look up at him and smiled. "Griffin?" The way his name passed her lips made his heart melt.

"Yeah?" He responded, praying she hadn't heard him.

Leaning up, she kissed his jaw before nestling herself in his arms. "I heard your whispers in the dark."

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_


End file.
